Thriller
(Wii/3DS/PS3/PSP/PSVita/iPad/Xbox 360) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1982 |difficulty = Inhuman (Nightmare on PS3)/Hard |nogm = 3 (P2) (Wii/PS3) 2 (P1/P3) (Wii/PS3) 1 (Xbox 360) |dg = / / (Wii) (PSP/Vita/3DS/iOS) / (Xbox 360) |mode = Crew (Wii/PS3) Solo (Other versions) |gc = Silver (Wii/PS3) |pictos = 167 (P2) 163 (P1/P3) |dura = 6:00 |nowc= Thriller |from = album }}"Thriller" by is featured on the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, iPad and Xbox 360 versions of . Appearance of the Dancers Wii/PS3 P1/P3 P1 and P3 are similar zombies with long hair, ripped jackets, and black skin. P2 P2 resembles Michael Jackson from the music video, wearing a red and black jacket, red pants and black shoes with white socks. When the last verse starts, his skin turns dark green. Thriller mj coach 1.png|P1 and P3 Thriller mj coach 2.png|P2 PSP The dancer resembles Michael Jackson from the music video, wearing a red and black jacket, red pants and black shoes with white socks. Xbox 360 The dancer is replaced by a Hologram in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Vita/3DS/iOS The dancer resembles Michael Jackson from the music video, wearing a red and black jacket, red pants and black shoes with white socks. Background Wii/PS3 The routine starts off with a camera view going into a cemetery room, going through a door that leads to a graveyard. Then, it constantly switches from a graveyard to a nightclub with “THRILLER” written on the illuminated sign, then to various parts of an abandoned city. At the end, it slowly zooms backwards from the graveyard to the cemetery room, and then “MICHAEL JACKSON'S THRILLER” appears written on the screen in a bloody font. PSP Xbox 360 Vita/3DS/iOS Gold Moves Wii/PS3 There are 3 Gold Moves for P2 and 2 Gold Moves for P1 and P3 in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise both hands and show your fingers as if they are your claws. Gold Move 2 (P2 only): Point up with your right hand. Gold Move 3 (P2)/Gold Move 2 (P1/P3): Open and bend your legs and clap. When you clap, close your legs. Thriller_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 (Wii) Thriller_gm_1_ps3.png|Gold Move 1 (PS3) MJThrillerGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Thriller_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) (Wii) Thriller_gm_2_ps3.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) (PS3) MJThrillerGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 (P2) in-game Thriller_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Gold Move 2 (P1/P3) (Wii) Thriller_gm_3_ps3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Gold Move 2 (P1/P3) (PS3) MJThrillerGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) Gold Move 2 (P1/P3) in-game Xbox 360 There is only one Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Raise your right hand up. Thriller_gm_1_xbox360.png|Gold Move Thriller_gm_1_xbox360.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * The song is notable for being the longest in the series as a whole, at a length of 6:00. *It is also noted that P2 looks back at the screen when "Michael Jackson's Thriller" is seen at the end of the song. Gallery In-Game Screenshots Thriller_mj_menu_wii.png|''Thriller'' on the menu (Wii) Thriller mj coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Wii) Thriller mj menu psp.png|''Thriller'' on the menu (PSP) Promotional Images Thriller_wii_promo_gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) Thriller wii promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Thriller promo gameplay ps3.jpg|Promotional gameplay (PS3) Thriller xbox promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Xbox 360) Videos Official Music Video Michael_Jackson_-_Thriller Gameplays Thriller - Michael Jackson The Experience (Wii) Thriller - Michael Jackson The Experience (PS3) Thriller - Michael Jackson the Experience (PSP) Thriller - Michael Jackson The Experience (Xbox 360 graphics) Thriller - Michael Jackson The experience (Ipad) References Site Navigation es:Thriller Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Michael Jackson: The Experience Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs by Michael Jackson Category:Shortened Songs Category:Console Exclusives